


One Too Many

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blurr is a little shit, Drinking, Intoxication, M/M, Secret Relationships, Some Fluff, Starscream loves his husband and wants everyone to know it, purposefully getting someone drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack have been dating in secret, but after a few too many drinks it's not gonna stay a secret for much longer.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> third in the fic-a-day challenge.

Windblade thought that Maccadam’s was a safe haven since Blurr had banned Starscream as soon as the sign went up. So when she approached Wheeljack about going to the bar and hanging out with her, Ironhide and Chromia the last thing she expected was for Wheeljack to ask. "Can I bring Starscream?" 

They were in the lab, Wheeljack distracted by whatever series of chemicals and formulas he was playing around with. Windblade had to assume he just hadn’t heard her correctly. 

“We’re going to Maccadam’s.” She repeated. 

Wheeljack nodded. “I know,” he wrote something down on a datapad. “My question still stands.”

Windblade pursed her lip and furrowed her brow. “Isn’t Starscream banned from Maccadams?”

“He was,” Wheeljack made a minor adjustment to his bunsen burner. “But me and Blurr worked out a little deal. Long as I’m with him he can go inside.”

Windblade’s wing twitched. “Alright,” she grumbled, suddenly remembering the strange friendship Wheeljack and Starscream had formed since Wheeljack came out of the CR chamber. “Sure, he can come.”

Despite her initial objection, Windblade did not fail to notice the positive effect Wheeljack’s mere existence had on Starscream. It was like something out of a kid’s program. The Big Bad became bearable after he gained a friend. She was fine with it so long as Starscream stayed out of her metaphorical hair. 

“What time?” Wheeljack asked. 

“We were going to head out after work.”

“Alright, we’ll be there.” Wheeljack stood up straight and took a deep vent. “Might be a little late, trying to get Starscream to stop working is like an act of Primus sometimes.”

Windblade wore a wobbly smile. “I bet,” she grumbled. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Uh-huh,” Wheeljack waved over his shoulder. “I’ll see ya.”

Windblade took her steps steadily, watching Wheeljack’s back to see if he would say more. He was already engrossed in his work, muttering to himself and scribbling things on the datapad. Windblade made a quick leave and headed back up to her office to finish what she had to do before heading out. 

Windblade and Chromia arrived at the bar first to get the large booth. Then came Ironhide, and after that Wheeljack and Starscream. As soon as Starscream entered the bar half the eyes went to him. 

Chromia leaned over to Windblade and whispered. “Since when is Starscream allowed in here?”

Windblade whispered back. “Since Wheeljack made a deal with Blurr.”

Chromia frowned. “And here I thought we’d have a good time.”

Windblade shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe having Wheeljack here will make him bearable.”

“I doubt it.”

Wheeljack scooted in next to Windblade, Starscream sat beside Wheeljack, moving Ironhide to the opposite end of the circular booth and trapping Windblade in the middle. 

Blurr sped over to take their order. Starscream smirked, leaning his head on his fist. 

“Hi Blurr,” he purred. 

Blurr frowned. “Screamer.”

Wheeljack smacked Starscream in the arm with the back of his hand. 

“What?” Starscream said. “I’m saying Hi.”

“Don’t be mean.” Wheeljack muttered. 

Blurr nodded his chin to Wheeljack. “Whataya havin’ Jack?”

Wheeljack ordered two drinks. Blurr took everyone else’s order and skipped Starscream. This did not seem to phase Starscream. He kept on the same smirk he always wore when he was looking at Blurr, or really anyone else for that matter. 

“Soooo, Wheeljack,” Windblade kicked off the conversation. “I feel like we haven’t done this in ages. You work like a mad man.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Yeah, I really need to get out more.”

Ironhide chuckled. “You still sleepin’ in the lab?”

Wheeljack glanced at Starscream with his eyes before answering. “Not as often as I used to.”

“That’s good, shows some improvement. We ain’t at war anymore, Jackie, you don’t gotta be workin 24/7 for your life.”

Chromia scoffed. “Tell Starscream that, he’s the one who gives him assignments.”

Starscream’s smirk disappeared. “He has a work schedule, he chooses to ignore it,” He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Wheeljack. “Don’t you, Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Guilty.”

Chromia sneered. “Yeah, sure, right.”

“I do have hours,” Wheeljack said. “My work just takes up more time than those hours.”

“I’ve been on his aft about the overtime,” Starscream said. “You want him to work so much less you try dragging him out of that lab at two in the morning.”

Windblade furrowed her brow. “You’ve dragged him out of there at two in the morning?”

“We both work too much.” Wheeljack said quickly. “In the spire at the same time, ya know?”

Ironhide leaned forward. “That why you two been spending so much time together?”

Wheeljack and Starscream exchanged a look. Wheeljack answered. “Yup. That’s it. The only reason.” 

Starscream chuckled at nothing until Wheeljack elbowed him in the side. Starscream stowed his laughter and pulled his lips between his teeth. 

Blurr returned with a tray of five drinks, one of which he placed in front of Starscream. 

One of Windblade’s wings flicked. Part of her wanted to comment, but most of her wanted to stay quiet and speculate, that was much more fun and involved significantly less time trying to talk to Starscream. 

“What, he know your order?” Chromia scoffed, eyeing the tall, sweet drink in front of Starscream. 

Starscream just shrugged, a soft smile on his face. “Someone does.”

Wheeljack elbowed him in the arm. Starscream chuckled, shutting himself up by taking a sip. 

There didn’t seem to be much to talk about. They all worked in the same building, they all knew the same people. There was a brief conversation about the cultural differences between Cybertron and Caminus, but that was quickly derailed by an off hand question about how relationships work between the two. Soon they were diving into everyone’s dating history and whether or not anyone had ever had an Amica, Conjunx, or almost had either. 

“Dating ain’t ever really been my scene,” Ironhide said, keeping his cup close to his lips. “I was all about the job, have been ever since I came outta the ground. Didn’t fly for most people.”

Windblade played with the rim of her glass. “Training to be a city speaker takes a lot of time, too. I haven’t had much time for dating either.” She leaned her head on her hand. “But now that things have calmed down some, I’m considering getting back in the game.”

“How long has it been?” Ironhide asked. 

Windblade shrugged. “A couple hundred years since I’ve been in a committed, long term relationship.”

“Ain’t been too long then. Think’a me, it’s been millions of years. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Windblade chuckled. “We should be each other's wingmen.”

Ironhide nodded to her. “I might take ya up on that.” He looked across the table to Starscream. “How about you, Screamer? Bet yer flings have died down since ya lost the Decepticons.” Ironhide couldn’t say the whole sentence before he started to laugh. 

Starscream rolled his eyes, not smirking this time. “Yes, we’ve all ready the book that guy wrote about me being the whore of the Decepticons. Har har.” 

Ironhide waved his hand. “Aw, don’t get bitter. I don’t judge, I don’t give a frag who you sleep with or how many, ‘long as yer both havin’ a good time.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s not true anyways. I might be hot but I am absolutely awful to deal with.”

Chromia muttered. “You can say that again.”

“I am absolutely awful to deal with.”

Ironhide laughed, Chromia frowned. 

“How about now?” Ironhide asked. “Got any prospects?”

Starscream glanced at Wheeljack before answering. “Hmmm. Not really.” He shrugged. “Won’t find a lot of people who are fond of me like that.”

Windlade muttered to herself. “They’d either have to be delusional or crazy.”

“We can all hear you, Windblade,” Starscream said. 

“It’s almost like I wanted you to.” Windblade took a sip of her drink. 

Ironhide kicked Wheeljack under the table. “How about you, stud? Anyone you got yer eye on?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Eh, dating’s never really been my thing. I’m in the same boat as you, ‘Hide, I’m all about the job and that ain’t good for long term stuff.”

Starscream smirked. “Ooooh, Jackie. Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure there’s a charming, devilishly handsome mech out there who just loves that sense of work ethic.”

Ironhide laughed. “You volunteerin’, Screamer?”

Starscream did not respond. He took his straw in his mouth and didn’t let go. 

“You two have been spendin’ a lotta time together.” Ironhide said. 

“We work in the same building.” Starscream slurred, his cup now empty. He raised his hand and called across the bar. “Blurr!”

Before they knew it, there was another drink in front of Starscream.

“Yesssss,” Starscream said, eyeing his tall beverage. 

Wheeljack frowned, staring at Starscream’s drink. 

“That your third?” Wheeljack asked. 

“Mhmmm.”

“Seems like a lot.”

“Not anymore than I can handle.”

Ironhide nodding his chin. “You a lightweight, Screamer?”

Chromia scoffed. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Starscream chuckled. “No. There’s just a lot, like a lot, of engex in this. Something like--” he furrowed his brow and counted on both hands. “Seven shots or something. Per glass.”

Ironhide pulled back. “Damn. You’re really goin’ hard tonight, huh Screamer?”

Starscream hummed, smiling so wide he closed his eyes. “I just go as hard as Blurr lets me.”

Wheeljack huffed, holding his drink in both hands. Starscream eyed him, leaning their shoulders together before quickly leaning away. 

Chromia raised her hand, sitting up. “Who wants to get Starscream more drunk?” She looked around the table. “Anyone? Anyone? Blackmail? This is the best part of the night.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No, no, he really shouldn’t drink this much.”

“Aw, come on, Jackie. What’s the harm?” Ironhide said. 

“There’s plenty of harm,” Wheeljack snapped. “We shouldn’t let him get drunk, come on.”

Starscream finished off his third drink in record time. As soon as it was gone, Blurr brought him another.

“No,” Wheeljack said, taking the drink. “I’m cuttin’ you off.”

Starscream pouted. “Jackiiieee,” he complained. “Come on, I’m paying for it.”

“No,” Wheeljack slid the drink all the way to the otherside of the table. “You’re done, no more.”

Starscream huffed a dramatic sigh. “Fine,” he leaned against Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Only because it’s you.”

“Thank you.”

Before anyone knew it there was yet another drink in front of Starscream, courtesy of Blurr. Starscream perked. Wheeljack grabbed it before Starscream could get a sip in. 

“No,” Wheeljack said sternly. He called across the bar. “Blurr!”

Blurr sped over. “What?”

“Quit givin’ Starscream drinks.”

Ironhide flapped his hand. “Come on, Jackie, let Screamer have a little fun. I bet he hasn’t been out in ages, I don’t mind if he gets a little tipsy.”

“I do,” Wheeljack said. 

Blurr rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, I’ll cut him off.”

Starscream leaned his head on his fist. “What were we talking about? Who here is a lightweight? I bet Ironhide is.”

Ironhide laughed. “Yeah right.”

Starscream pointed to everyone as he referred to them. “Chromia is average, Windblade is heavy and Wheeljack is average. I’m also average, I am very drunk right now.”

Ironhide leaned forward. “I am not a lightweight.”

“I bet you are,” Starscream grabbed Ironhide’s large glass from across the table and took a sip. 

Wheeljack took it out of his hands. “Star!” He scolded. 

“There’s barely any engex in it!” Starscream complained. “I was right.”

“I asked you not to drink anymore.”

Starscream conceded. “Okay, fine, you’re right, I’m sorry.” He kissed his hand and placed it on Wheeljack’s cheek. “Accept my apology.”

Wheeljack squinted, chuckling despite himself. “What the heck was that?”

“You said I wasn’t allowed to kiss you so I improvised.”

Ironhide confiscated his drink. He shook his head. “Damn, he really is way out of it.” He wiggled his brow at Wheeljack. “Someone might have a thing for you, Jackie.”

Windblade perked with interest. Chromia leaned forward. “You poor man,” she said. “Do you think he’ll remember?”

“He’ll remember,” Starscream said, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack’s head. “Can I give you a real kiss now, please please please please pleeeeease.”

Then everyone was looking at Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack swallowed the lump in his throat. “He’s just drunk,” he said. “He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Yes he does,” Starscream said, resting his forehead on Wheeljack’s arm. 

Everyone else exchanged a few looks before returning to Wheeljack. 

Chromia asked. “Are you--” she made a face. “I don’t know what’s happening here, what’s happening here?”

Wheeljack leaned forward, an explanation ready, when Blurr rushed over and placed a shot right in Starscream’s hand. Before anyone could react the shot was down and Starscream was up. 

“I’m in a committed relationship!” He proclaimed. “With the most handsome mech on Cybertron.” He pointed at Wheeljack. “This guy!” 

“Oh no no no no no,” Wheeljack muttered.

Chromia laughed so hard she was slapping the table. “Oh my god, this is amazing. Someone take a video.”

“No, no videos,” Wheeljack said. “Blurr! I told you not to give him another drink!”

Blurr just shrugged. “I was tired of being the only one who knew. We all know Starscream doesn’t have a filter when he’s drunk.”

Starscream kneeled back on the seat. “Can I give you a real kiss now?”

Chromia put her hand out. “Wait, one second, I want to get out my camera.”

Wheeljack looked around. “You all seem very...mellow with this.”

“We are intoxicated,” Chromia said, placing a camera on the happy couple. “And not judgemental pricks, like Sarscream.”

Ironhide shrugged. “Date whoever ya want, Jackie. War’s over.”

Wheeljack tilted his head. “Really? That’s surprising coming from you, ‘Hide. I was honestly afraid we’d be shunned.”

Ironhide shrugged. “Ey, I stick with what I said earlier. Long as yer both having a good time, I don’t really really care. He treat ya right?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah.”

Windblade snapped her finger. “Ah. So that’s how you did it.”

“Did what?”

“Get Blurr to agree to let you bring him to the bar.”

“Oh yeah, yeah that’s how I did it.”

Starscream sat right in his seat. Wheeljack leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We need to get some plain energon in you.”

“We should do this more often,” Chromia said. “Drunk Starscream is fun.”

Windblade furrowed her brow. “Ya know,” she relaxed. “Thinking about it, it was sort of obvious.”

“That too,” Ironhide said. “You two ain’t exactly subtle.”

Starscream gave Wheeljack a big kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s Starscream.” Wheeljack said “He don’t exactly do subtle.”

The rest of the night was spent filling everyone in on the ins and outs of Starscream and Wheeljack’s formerly secret relationship.

At the end of the night they went their separate ways. Starscream had sobered up by then, at least enough to have a coherent conversation. 

“Soooo,” Starscream said. “I should apologize, shouldn’t I? Secrets out and it’s all my fault.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Wasn;t your fault. Blurr got ya drunk on purpose.”

Starscream took Wheeljack’s hand. “How do you feel?”

Wheeljack took a few seconds to answer. “Ya know what?” He looked up at Starscream and smiled. “I’m feeling pretty good.”

Starscream smiled back. “Do you want me to help you plan your revenge on Blurr?”

“Absolutely, I thought that was a given.”

“Just making sure.”

Wheeljack wrapped his arm around Starscream’s waist, Starscream in turn put his arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder. They walked home together, taking their sweet time.


End file.
